Mesopotamian Literary Scholar
|details = I have a request from the scholar here in town. Lately he's been conducting research into ancient Mesopotamia. At them moment, he wants some research materials, something about an outstanding literary scholar of that period and his written works. I believe this may involve travel to the area of the Red Sea. |step1 = /What the Master Left Behind/Istanbul/Scholar/ I have heard rumours that you discovered an ancient Mesopotamian ruin called Ur. In the records of my Master's research, I have found the story of a priest of Ur, who is said to also have been an outstanding literary scholar. Unfortunately vague references are all that is left of him. But I would like to go there and investigate. |step2 = /Another Request from a Scholar/Istanbul/Scholar/ But I cannot lightly leave the archives here to go travelling. That is why I would like to ask you to go in my place. I have placed my Master's research on the theology shelf. Before you head to Basra, please review them. I thank you for your aid. |step3 = 1/The Master's Research records/Istanbul/read theology/ One sample of the literature of Ur was the hymn offered by the priests to their god. Unfortunately, I have not yet been able to discover anything about this priest. What I know is that this priest had a skill with words and a knowledge of litereature sufficient for him to create a literary masterpiece. /Theology/9 |step4 = /Enheduanna/Basra/Travelling Archaeologist/ The priest of Ur and the poem...It seems like that the priest isn't a priest at all, but rather a priestess called Enheduanna. She appears to have not only served in the temple of Ur as a priestess, but also to have been the daughter of Sargon, the first king of Akkad. With great literary skill and fluent in 2 languages, she appears to have been a rare talent of her time. |step5 = /Prayer of the Priestess/Basra/Travelling Archaeologist/ The priestess has left behind a number of poems. Among them, her hymn of praise to her god has been considered holy by many, both then and long after she died. My investigation into her time period leads me to believe this hymn was a plea for peace directed at her deity from the rebellions and chaos of the time. |step6 = /An Educational Hymn/Basra/Travelling Archaeologist/ Not only was the hymn considered holy, but in later years it was used to teach reading and writing. You see, our investigations have discovered clay tablets with this poem etched on them have been discovered all across the area, if only fragments. But we believe that a more preserved, whole version, might be found in the area around Ur. |stepfinal = Clay Tablet Poems/Ur/near ruins/ Ur had a priestess named Enheduanna, whi left behind a poem to her deity. She appears to be the most appropriate character to report as a outstanding literary scholar of Mesopotamia. I will make a final check by heading deep inland from the outskirts of Basra and searching for the clay tablet with the inscribed rim near the ruins of Ur before I finish my investigations. |discoXP = 820 |cardXP = 410 |reportXP = 630 |reportfame = 255 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = For the prequest, see the quest chain below. |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Mesopotamia |landarea = Ur |seaarea = The Persian Bay }}